


First Into The Night

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You are a woman on the eve of your engagement, cursing the world as your parents had decided that the man for you was someone you had never met, and from what you had heard from the servants, he wasn’t a good man. Running away to the city, you run into a stranger, an outlaw with the most beguiling eyes and tempting smile, who promises to be gentle. Will you go with him when he holds his hand out to you?





	First Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Average marriage age in 1890 for women is about 22 years, according to the US census. So I wrote Reader as older than that, because I came up with a line and I really wanted to use it. That’s my one conceit of this request. Everything else is from my dear requester, @uwulicious, who wanted a low honor Arthur tempting a virgin reader.

The gas lamps, the clip-clop of horses drawing carriages, and the crowds around the gambling houses and hotels made you shake with excitement. You had finally,  _ finally _ gotten out of the house, free from your stuffy relatives, escaping from under their noses while the servants were busy preparing for tomorrow night.

 

Ugh. Tomorrow night could just stay away. Your fiance, chosen for you by your parents, of course, was supposed to come and officially meet you, and your family and his were to have a nice meal together.

 

But you wanted none of that. You wanted freedom. You wanted love, like in the romance novels you loved so dearly. Where a man would whisk you away and kiss you and hug you all night long. And  _ ravish _ you, whatever that meant. It sounded appealing.

 

After wandering around the city, your head up in the sky with thoughts of the last book you read, you looked around and realized you had lost your way. The lamps here were less polished, the road less clean. Even the lights coming from the buildings here were less warm, more dim, and seemed a bit more reddish in hue. You turned around, trying to retrace your steps. Walking past a saloon, a large man stumbled out of the double doors, looked around, and spotted you. He instantly went still for a heartbeat, before straightening up and sauntering towards you.

 

“Hey there, sweetheart.” His voice was like velvet against your ears, though his words were slightly slurred.

 

“Hello, sir,” you greeted in response. You wrinkled your nose; the man smelled of whiskey.

 

He looked you up and down, raising an eyebrow. “This your first time on the street?”

 

“Yes, I’ve never done this before,” you answered, not quite understanding what he meant.

 

His eyes glowed. “Well then, c’mon. I’ll be gentle.” He took your hand, and started pulling you in a different direction. You tried to pull your hand back, but then he turned and stepped into the lamp light, giving you a clear view of his face. His eyes were warm and amused, while the smile on his full lips gave you shiver of a different kind of excitement. His jaw was dusted with the return of a beard, and his body was the kind you wanted to have wrapped around you, keeping you safe.

 

Perhaps he would hug you, kiss you, and even show you what books meant by  _ ravish _ ?

 

“Don’t be frightened, little angel. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

You nodded and followed him into the night.

 

***

 

He took you down a few winding alleys until you saw a small hotel. It was more like an inn, with only a few rooms centered around a small courtyard in the back. The room he took you into was small, but tidy and clean. As you walked inside and looked around, you heard the door shut, and the shuffle of clothes falling to the ground. You turned to see the man unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket and gun belt already off.

 

You gasped and stumbled backwards until your legs hit the bed, and you fell back onto the mattress.

 

He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, his grin turning wolfish as he stalked towards you. His arms caged you in, his hands close to your face as he leaned over you. 

 

“What’s your name, angel?”

 

You told him just your first name.

 

“Lovely.” He leaned in slowly and oh so gently pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was soft and delicate.

 

“May I have your name?” you whispered.

 

“Arthur Morgan.”

 

“Mr. Morgan, I’m not sure I understand what is going on,” you said, a bit embarrassed.

 

Arthur stood up and looked at you for a few moments. “How old are you?”

 

You told him as you sat up. He let out a chuckle.

 

“You’re a bit past marryin’ age; you shoulda known what I was askin’ of you.”

 

You pouted. Wasn’t your fault you didn’t know much outside of your home. 

 

Arthur put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, didn’t mean anythin’ by it.” He quickly switched topics. “So why were you out on the street?”

 

“I… I got lost. I ran away from home.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“My parents are forcing me to marry someone I’ve never met. And I’ve heard things about him from the servants. I don’t want to marry him!”

 

He nodded, listening to you vent about your life situation. As you groused about your overbearing parents and the terrible things you had heard about your groom-to-be, Arthur had slowly come closer to you, sitting by your side, holding your hand, rubbing your shoulders and back, his hand feeling so good on you. You glanced over at his chest, scarred and dusted with hair. Overcome with the urge to touch him, you quickly looked away, trying to control yourself.

 

“Sounds like you need something to get your mind off your situation,” he murmured, his hand massaging your neck. You moaned, leaning into his touch. He caressed your cheek, turning you to face him. He nibbled your lower lip. You leaned closer to him, letting him lead, learning how to kiss him. His tongue played with yours, slowly coaxing you to do the same. You didn’t know a kiss could be so sensual, so exciting.

 

He slowly leaned you back down again, letting some of his weight push against you as he stroked your side, a meandering touch, trailing heat down your body as he continued to kiss you. Then he started leaving sweet kisses on your cheek, your chin, your neck. When his lips grazed the top of your blouse, he reached up to start unbuttoning, and you breathed hard. 

 

“Sir, I....”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m supposed to remain chaste for my fiance.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s the proper thing to do!”

 

“You ain’t bein’ proper now, are ya?”

 

You stopped to think about this. He was right; you had run away, you had followed a strange man into his hotel room, and now, he was above you, touching you and kissing you.

 

“You never rolled around with a man before?”

 

“No…” you answered, trailing off. After fidgeting for a few moments, you pushed him away and stood up. “This is too much,” you mumbled as you tried to step away.

 

He chuckled as he stood up with you. “Let’s start slow. You alright with a hug?”

 

You took a breath and nodded. Hugging was relatively safe.

 

Arthur took a step closer to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. He gently brought you into his wide chest, and you wrapped your arms around his torso. His hands stroked down your back until he had wrapped you up into a warm embrace, feeling his muscles against your cheek. You could hear the steady drum of his heart, and felt him kiss the top of your head. You felt protected.

 

The hug went on, and you never wanted him to let you go. The circle of his arms made you feel so safe that you didn’t notice him subtly drawing you back to the bed until he had sat down upon it, pulling you into his lap.

 

“Wait!” you exclaimed, thinking he was going to go too far again, but Arthur just kept holding you, rubbing your back until you calmed back down. 

 

“I said I’d just hug you until you were ready for more,” he said, his hands stroking your belly and your shoulders, your sides, your hips. You clung to him, your breaths becoming shallow as he touched you. Though he wasn’t touching you in your private areas, just his warm hands on you was exhilarating enough.

 

“I… I think I’m ready for a little more,” you said in a hushed tone.

 

“How ‘bout a bit of kissin’?”

 

“Alright,” you replied, closing your eyes.

 

Arthur softly kissed your forehead. Then the tip of your nose. He pecked your cheek. And finally, he kissed your lips, and you sighed happily. He gently coaxed your mouth open once more, and soon you were making out with him, tongues warring for dominance, his hands all over your back, crushing you to his hard body. You learned quickly from before, and were soon pushing him on the bed, eager for more.

 

“Pushy lil’ thing, ain’tcha?”

 

You giggled; you were drunk on this feeling. You felt bold enough to ask him something that had been on your mind all night. “Arthur?”

 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

 

“What....” You fumbled, but took a deep breath and asked, even though it would make you look like a fool. “What does it mean to ravish someone?”

 

You noticed Arthur’s eyes began to glimmer with a dark heat, and his lips curved in a mischievous smile. “Oh, you innocent angel. I’ll teach you.”

 

“Just tell me!” you insisted.

 

“Naw, much more… educational… if I just ravish you instead.”

 

That was all the warning you got before he held you in his arms and rolled you over on the bed, pinning you down. His hands went up to your blouse buttons once more and he unbuttoned each one, not letting you stop him, even as you tugged at his arms. 

 

“Wait…”

 

“You wanted to know, didn’t ya?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“Do you really want me to stop? Or is it just your precious etiquette that’s stoppin’ ya from enjoyin’ yerself?”

 

He stared hard at you, a passion in his eyes that made your body hot with desire. What did you truly want? As you took a deep breath, you felt with your body, your heart, the heat pooling at your core. And you came to a conclusion.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Arthur’s smile was sensual, his look promising an erotic experience that you’d never forget. He continued to unbutton your blouse, pulling it out of your skirt and helping you shrug it off. Your chemise was thin and showed your body through the nearly translucent fabric. Then he quickly unbuttoned your skirt, pulling it off you with hurried tugs.

 

As you lay on the bed in just your under things, you suddenly felt shy, and tried to cover yourself. But Arthur wouldn’t let you; he grabbed your wrists and held them with one hand over your head. He grabbed the drawstring of your drawers and pulled, and then dragged your drawers off you completely, exposing your most private center. You started to scream, but he immediately clamped down on your mouth.

 

“Don’t scream, darlin’. You said you wanted this.”

 

You nodded. He let go of your mouth, his hand gently stroking your cheek as he moved to help you take off your chemise, the fabric dragging along your nipples, making you sigh as even the slightest movement on your sensitive skin aroused you. Now you were nude, all of you exposed to a man you just met, but whose body you wanted to envelop you. You wanted him to subdue you, to teach you what a man could do to you.

 

But you started shaking, regardless of what you were wanting.

 

Arthur saw you, trembling like a scared rabbit, and lay down next to you, stroking your side in a soothing pattern. “Too fast?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I said I’d be gentle. I didn’t lie,” he murmured, as he got up to take off his pants. You watched as he revealed the rest of his body to you, his scars and muscles telling a story of a man who had seen a lot, a man who had a whole life of adventure and hard work, and yet here he was, laying down next to you, taking your hand and placing it on his chest so you could feel the constant rhythm of his heartbeat. 

 

“Breathe, angel.” He took your hand and brought it to his hard shaft. It felt strange in your hand, hard yet soft, warm, pulsing. 

 

“Feel what you’ve done to me,” he whispered in your ear. “Gonna make sure you feel it too.”

 

You looked at him in surprise as he shifted down the bed until he was in between your legs, spreading you open. You instinctively tried to close them, but he was too strong, and you made yourself relax your muscles, feeling him caress your inner thighs. His tongue traced circles along your skin, moving closer to your virgin hole. 

 

“Oh lord, what are you doing-” You couldn’t speak after he put his mouth on your clit. He lapped at that little spot, making you gasp and writhe with pleasure; how could one small move of his tongue bring so much bliss through your body? You felt yourself growing wetter as he tongued and sucked on you. Feeling him tease a finger inside you, you bucked your hips. He chuckled at your movements before kissing your nether lips once more.

 

Arthur finally came up for air, and licked his lips. “You’re like a fine whiskey, sweetheart.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“The longer the whiskey ages in the barrel, the better it tastes when it’s finally released.” He slid up your body and licked your neck, making you shiver with desire. “I can’t wait to taste  _ your _ release.”

 

He kissed down your body once more until he was between your legs, pleasuring your clit with his tongue. You felt him finger you again, pushing a second finger inside you, stretching you open as he brought waves of pleasure coursing through your body. Those waves reached a peak, and you toppled over the edge, screaming his name as you spasmed on the bed, your legs clamping his head tightly as he drew out the last crest of your climax.

 

When you finally relaxed, your legs fell limp onto the bed. You looked a right mess: your skin was heated and your hair messed up from how much you were wracking your head back and forth from his ministrations. Every breath you took was deep, a slight tremor accompanying each exhalation. That had been the first time you had felt such physical pleasure, and you were afraid you were going to pass out.

 

“We ain’t done yet, angel,” he said as he climbed back onto the bed, lifting you up easily and moving you to the middle of the mattress. He sat back on his knees, stroking his cock as he pushed your legs open. “My turn.”

 

“Wait…”

 

“I can’t wait any longer, angel.”

 

“Please, Arthur,” you begged. You didn’t know how his huge shaft would fit inside. 

 

He ignored you as he nudged your opening, and began pushing inside of you. He held your legs open as he slowly sank into you while you writhed, reaching up to push against him. 

 

“Arthur,” you whined, “it’s too much, it’s too big!”

 

He reached down and teased your clit, stopping his forward momentum for a minute to arouse you into a more consenting mood. Your breaths were ragged; the pain from taking a man for the first time began to subside as his fingers on your clit and his other hand playing with your breasts were bringing your pleasure back to the forefront of your senses. When you looked like you were ready, Arthur leaned forward once more.

 

“Such a good fit,” he muttered, trying hard to even his breathing. You could tell he was controlling himself, holding back from whatever it was he wanted to do. Staying as still as you could, you watched him enter you, the last inch of him disappearing inside of you in a swift thrust.

 

You both moaned at the full contact. Knowing that you were ruined and not caring, you cried out when Arthur pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside of you.

 

“You wanna know what people like me say instead of ‘ravish’?” he asked you as he started to move his hips, shallowly at first.

 

“What, do you, say?” you asked, unable to keep your voice in an even tone.

 

He fell upon you then, crushing your body into bed, his hairy chest rubbing against yours. His tongue flicked out to lick your earlobe before he whispered huskily into your ear.

 

“I say ‘fuck’. As in, I’m gonna fuck your tight pussy until you come all over my cock.”

 

You nearly passed out from all of his coarse language. You hadn’t heard such naughty things directed at you before, and your heart beat fast just thinking about what he had said, and what he was doing to you now. He was taking you completely; all you could focus on was his cock, hammering away at you as you spread your legs for him, eager to give everything to him.

 

“Sir,” you gasped, “I… I want more!”

 

“More what, darlin’?”

 

“I don’t know, just… more….” you replied, not knowing what it was you longed for.

 

He laughed softly and pulled out of you, flipping you roughly onto your stomach. He pulled you up onto your knees, took your hands and placed them on the headboard.

 

“Hold tight,” he murmured into your ear, then impaled you from behind. He was entering you from a different angle, deeper, harder, and it made you sob softly from the feeling of being filled so fully. Not waiting for you to be ready for this new position, Arthur took you hard, his arms on either side of yours as he too, gripped the headboard. His hips slammed into your ass, the slapping sounds of wet flesh filling the air as he single-mindedly rutted into you, using your body like it was his to own.

 

As your mind fell into a lustful trance, all you could think was that this carnal possession was what you needed. It was all you  _ ever _ needed. And when he reached around with one hand to tease your clit, then pinching it hard, you felt yourself at the edge once more, the wanton rapture almost too much for your body to handle.

 

“Come for me, angel. I want your pleasure, I want to feel it around me,” Arthur whispered into your ear.

 

Like he was the master of your body, his words pushed you into a wild release, giving you a feeling of unadulterated euphoria that soared through you. It shook you, wrung you out until you could barely breathe, and even towards the end of it, you could still feel him pumping his cock in an erotic rhythm the two of you shared.

 

But all too soon, he pulled himself out of you and grabbed you by the back of the neck. Dragging you in front of him, he pointed his cock at your face. He pinched your nose, forcing you to gasp for air. 

 

“Taste yerself on my dick,” he growled, shoving himself into your open mouth. Your sound of surprise was muffled as he grabbed the back of your head and forced you back and forth along his length. 

 

“Use your tongue,” he instructed, and you learned quickly how to make him moan and hiss with pleasure. He didn’t stop, he used your mouth selfishly until he suddenly held you still. With a deep growl, he thrust once before shooting his hot, salty, bitter spend into your mouth. You choked, not used to such a taste in your mouth. As you were not really expecting it, you let some of it dribble from your mouth.

 

“Swallow it,” Arthur commanded as he pulled his softening member from you, using his fingers to push some of his spend back into your mouth. You licked his fingers, not really liking the flavor, but seeing the heat in his eyes, you only wanted to please him more.

 

He smiled down at you, petting your head like a favorite pet. “Good girl,” he drawled, and you smiled happily. Getting off the bed, he led you to the wash basin and cleaned you up before cleaning himself, and gently took you to bed, holding you in his arms. He kissed you tenderly, telling you how good you were, how brave you were for taking such a big man like himself.

 

“I’ll take you home in the morning,” he mumbled as he started to fall asleep. As much as you wanted to run away, you knew that it wouldn’t be right. At least you had this one night to remember being free.

 

***

 

The next morning, as the two of you got dressed, Arthur kept sighing. You finally had to ask why.

 

“It ain’t right, ya know? If you don’t wanna marry him, why should you?”

 

You smiled. When you woke up this morning, you were already thinking of standing up to your parents and telling them what you thought. It had occurred to you that you had not said outright that you didn’t want to marry that man. Maybe they’d listen. Maybe they wouldn’t. But at least you could say that you took a stand and finally said your truest words. You told Arthur as much.

 

“That’s good,” he said after listening to your decision. “Stand up for what you want. It’s your life.”

 

You and he left the hotel, got onto his horse, and took the road back to your estate, after you told him roughly where it was. When you saw the familiar gates get close, Arthur slowed his horse.

 

“I can’t take you much further. Folk like me don’t belong in a place like this.”

 

He helped you off the horse and walked you up to the gate. You stared down the road, then back at Arthur.

 

“Thank you,” you said, getting up on your tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll never forget you.”

 

Arthur just smiled shyly. It was a good look on him. “Take care of yerself,” he said as he gave you a hug.

 

You smiled and nodded as you squeezed his arm one last time before walking down the path to your house. You looked back, and he gave you a two-fingered wave before getting back on his horse and riding away.

 

As you walked down the path, steeling yourself for your confrontation with your folks, you reached into your pockets and was surprised to find a piece of paper shoved in one of them. You pulled it out and read it, surprised by the flowing script.

 

_ My little angel, _

_ If you ever want more, write a letter to Tacitus Kilgore and ask for some refreshment. I’ll come find you. _

_ -A.M. _

 

You grinned and felt hope blossom in your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So “fallen angel” was a term used for ladies of the night in the Old West. (Source: https://www.legendsofamerica.com/we-paintedlady/) Therefore, calling Reader “little angel” is sort of a reference to that, but also that she’s smaller than Arthur.


End file.
